Mystery of Mikan
by Alice.Cyl
Summary: Ever since her friend transfer she has been sad and decide to go to Alice Academy in order to protect her. Also to made some news friend since she only have little friends.


**Ever since her friend ****Hotaru Imai left to Alice Academy, she was so sad. She heard bad rumor about the Alice Academy from her classmate in her school. When the bell rang, everyone in class went home and she was the only one there. She decides to go to Alice Academy too, so she went home and pack all of her belonging. After that she waited untill her grandfather to sleep, when he did she put a letter under his pillow. She ran away from home. The next day, her grandfather was yelling my mikan! She ran away from home and she even took my money that I save secretly! Everyone was like wow she is amazing! She walk and walk into she found the school. When she did, two strangers appear and said "Hey. Are you lost little girl?" Knowing that talking to stranger is bad, she said "Well. Well, you guy came in time. I wanted to know how you get in the school. Its lock, can you open it? Stranger #1 said "Well, you can enter school in the back way, not the front." She said "Are you sure?" In her mind she thought that those people are definitely lying.** **Suddenly a teacher that is from the Alice Academy came and said with his human**** inclination pheromone Alice**** "Why don't you stranger #1 and 2 go home?" So the strangers did and Mikan was very interested in him. He said "Hey little girl why don't you go home? It very dangerous you know?" with his Alice. [She didn't leaves] She then answers "No, I won't go home yet! And besides I already know that it's dangerous. By the way who are you mister?" He answers "Narumi L. Anju, a teacher from Alice Academy. And you are?" She answers "So you are a teacher from that school? Oh, sorry, my name is Mikan Sakura. I was wondering if you can let me see a friend of mine from that school please." He answers "Yes I am a teacher and you can only see your friend by entering this school. Is that fine with you?" She answers "Ya." But then he thought for a moment didn't I use my Alice on her to go home? I'm sure I did. So then she said "It totally fine with me because I can see my friend." ** **Without notice, a boy with a cat mask came and uses his Alice on the wall that was going to hit them. Narumi told her to run away before she could get hit, but she didn't. [She use her Alice] He thought she was too late but it had done no damage to her. They were both suprised untill they found out that she was also an Alice user. Narumi whip him with a rope, but Mikan didn't really seem to care. She then asks Narumi when he fainted "What is his name?" He answers "Natsume Hyuuga." She walked while the teacher carries Natsume on his back. [They went to the academy. And he helps her transfer.] Natsume was sleeping in a bed while Mikan was sitting on the same bed reading a book. ** **When he wakes up, he grabbed her and said "Who are you?" She answers "Mikan Sakura." and smile evilly. [Window glass broke and a guy came out] His friend came, and asks him "Who is she?" She answers "In case, you don't know I'm Mikan Sakura, a new transfer student." She then said "When are you going to let go? You know I was in the middle of reading a book but why did you have to grabbed me just to say "Who are you? I mean like you can just ask me that instead of of... you know what just nevermind of what I said." [He let go.] Narumi when to the room that he sent Mikan to go and wait for him. He saw Ruka and Natsume, and said "What did you just do to Mikan?" Natsume took out Mikan underwear, but to them in a suprise, Mikan didn't seem to care. Natsume thought that she would scream and then thought that she is no fun at all. She said "I never knew you were interested in underwear? If I knew I would have buy alot..." Narumi laugh and said "You are very silly Mikan and you weren't like shock when your underwear was pulled out." She said "... [changing the topic] so wheres the school uniform?" He said "Here it is." [Not knowing that Mikan was just going to change in front of Ruka, Natsume, and Narumi] Everyone was shock and said "...What in the world are you doing?" She said "But you enjoy the ..." Narumi said in a hurry so she wouldn't finish "Ok... let go to school." She said "Ok." In her mind: Is he trying to stop me from finishing my sentence... [They all went to school] A math teacher said "Today class, we are going to have a new transfer student her name is Mikan Sakura." [She enter] She said "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura, please to meet you all; I hope we can be friends." The math teacher said "My name is Jinno. Please sit next to Natsume; you're going to be his partner." [Jinno left and some of the student threw food at her, but she took out a baseball bat.] She then hit them back at the student that threw it with a baseball bat. Hotaru said "You are sure the same as ever when you were little." She said "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Hotaru said "Well, I don't really know. [They both laugh] And she made some new friends. She sat next to him and said "Oh it's you." [She then takes out the book and started reading.] Natsume happens to be reading the same thing but nobody seems to notice. They both red and then when they finish thay said "Finish!" Everyone notice that they were reading the same book. Natsume said to her "Why are you reading that book? She said "Why can't I? It's not like you are the boss around here are you?" He said "No, I guess you can read it, but I'm just surprise that anyone would like it." [Mikan and Natsume left and ditch class] When the teacher came they ask "Where is the new transfer student?" People that hated her said "She left." Mikan was writing letters to her grandpa about the school and decided to give them to Narumi so he can send them. But he didn't, and found out that he didn't send the letters by her friend's plan because if he red it he could have sent letters back to her. She was so mad that she didn't want to go to school. Natsume told her that "Everyone in here can't go out of this school unless you are 20 year old dumbass." She said "You could've told me earlier." She then thought damn that teacher, he could have just told me that. When he found out, that she knew he had to mail it but he can't it was the rule so he found a way to mange it and it made her happy. The next day she went to class, but she alway got the habit of not wearing the school uniform the right way like Natsume since she were little. She would always get yell at by her grandfather. She went in and sat next to Natsume. The teacher was teaching while Mikan was looking at the window all day because the lesson was boring. The teacher called her name, and most of the people were laughing. He said "Why are you looking at the window instead of paying attention to the class work?" She answer "Well, that because it boring! Duh and I already know this stuff. He gave her a few problems to do and she got them all right. She said "See? I already know this stuff." [She left the room] Everyone in her class thought she is so smart, except for Hotaru. She was sleeping on the tree, and Natsume came over and said "You are good huh? So you weren't as bad as I thought you were." ** **She wake up and left him alone, he was wondering about some plans but suddenly remembers somthing. She went to Persona to do the entire dangerous mission for Natsume because she knew about his Alice from Persona. She also made a promise with him that he can use her in any mission instead of him, but the mission has to be at night. She thought it was the right thing to do because ever since she was little she has been saving people that she knows from bad people. While Persona and Mikan was talking, Natsume was then wondering why Persona hadn't given me any other mission lately. He though and though and soon fell asleep on the tree that Mikan took a nap before. Mikan was very smart and decide to leave today at night to do it because every mission she can finish it in one hour or less. ** **When night comes, she went to the place that was assign and then turn to her real bad self and distory alot of thing and people. Her mission was to killed a certain person, but she also killed kid that saw her too so they won't tell that they saw her to their mother. When she was young, she was known as a Murder Butterfly because she has no fear in killing people, but she always killed people that hurts or bullied her friend at night so her friends can relax. None of her friends know that she killed people because she never shows her sides of killing two people. She is always kind to people and never care about herself. Natsume went woke up from the naps on the tree and realizes it real late. He walks to his room and before his notice he saw Mikan. She was covers in blood in her uniform but Natsume didn't notice since it was dark. He said "Hey, what are you doing at this time? You should go home. [Mikan noticed Natsume] Mikan said "Oh you were their? I didn't notice you were the type of person to stay up late. Anyway, byes see you tomorrow at school." [She left before he could say anything] She went to her room and put her uniform that has blood stain on her washing machine. She thought that stupid boy, he didn't notice my blood. Hmm, I wonder if he can see in the dark…While her clothes were being washing in the washing machine, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. ** **He enters to her room and saw the room was empty and check everywhere and saw her taking a shower.**


End file.
